


A Stormy Night

by Kakashifan727



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Comfort, Cuddling, Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashifan727/pseuds/Kakashifan727
Summary: Female!Reader/PapyrusA simple movie night with the skeleton brothers turns into something not so simple after the power goes out during a particularly bad thunderstorm. You comfort Papyrus in his distress, confessing your feelings for him in the heat of the moment.Just a cute idea I had.





	A Stormy Night

You were surprised when his brother suddenly asked you one day if you’d like to come over to their residence; to have a movie night as it were. You were taken aback at the suggestion, having only invited to their home once before, but also curious—you accepted it immediately. Not for any ulterior reason; you just enjoyed spending time with the pair of skeletons. This seemed like the perfect way to do just that, and you were looking forward to it immensely as the week flew by. Though part of you did hope maybe you could muster up the courage to try and confess to the younger of the pair. Maybe he would say yes, maybe not. Your mind was filled with all sorts of thoughts as you made your way to their place, nervousness starting to make your stomach churn uncomfortably.

 

Dare you say you were in love with him? You didn’t know. Part of you wondered if it was infatuation, a small crush, as it were. You certainly couldn’t deny that the tall, cape wearing skeleton was attractive, the red orbs that were his eyes seeming to glow a tad brighter than usual every time they caught sight of you. Or maybe you were just imagining things, a skeptic voice in the back of your head admonished. You weren’t anything special; just a regular, dumpy, ordinary human. Not like Frisk, who had saved the entire monster race from being trapped underground. They were a hero; a legend to the creatures from below the surface.

 

How could someone like you even compare? 

 

Now as you stood at the front door to their abode, you realized the way your heart fluttered when you saw him, the way your words got stuck in your throat, was anything short of ordinary. What a great time to start having these doubts, you mentally chided yourself. You weren’t too sure about his feelings for you, however, and were often too scared to bring it up when you were alone with him—which thankfully wasn’t often. You didn’t want to destroy the great friendship the pair of you had currently; and that would surely happen if you confessed your feelings to him. Taking a deep breath, you just gently knock on the door, shuffling around the small bag you were carrying on your shoulders, trying to ignore the pounding of your heart pulsing in your ears. The door opens a few moments later, a small skeleton only a scant few inches taller than you giving you a wide grin.

 

“yo. good to see ya, kiddo.”

 

“You too, Sans. How are things? No one’s giving you any treble, are they?”

 

“that was awful, [name].”

 

“Sorry. I’m just not as punny as you are, man.”

 

You grin, letting out a small chuckle as you hear an exasperated groan come from somewhere inside the building.

 

“I WOULD RATHER YOU BOTH NOT START THIS SO LATE AT NIGHT! SANS DOES IT ENOUGH TO ME AS IT IS; THOUGH IT IS NICE TO HEAR YOU, [NAME].”

 

“Sorry, sorry Pap! I don’t have a bone to pick with you or anything! Glad to hear you too.”

 

You wink at Sans, who only blinks one of his blue eye lights in response before stepping aside to let you into their home. You simply start walking alongside the small skeleton, part of you keeping an eye out for his sibling, admiring their quaint living space. It really was a nice, quiet place, and you were glad the brothers finally had someplace they could call their own on the surface. It was much better than the dinky apartment they had had before, you think as you remember the first time you met the pair. 

 

It was a few years ago, while you worked at the Resource Center for Monsters. The skeleton brothers had been searching for a place to stay and jobs to hunt for and you happily provided them with resources and your contact info to help them get started. Those things weren’t exactly easy to come by for monsters, as humans still held many prejudices against monster kind. But thankfully things had started to look up for the both of them and you couldn’t be happier. Especially since it meant you got to spend more time with them, honestly enjoying their company. 

 

Which had surprised the lot of you at first; Sans and Papyrus both skeptical of you during the beginning of your scouting process. When you had explained your reasoning or wanting to help them adjust to life in the human world, they gave you hard looks, probably not believing you. That was fine; you’d prove it to them soon enough that you meant well. They warmed up quite quickly to you however, after you had told off a somewhat loud and obnoxious human who kept making snide comments every time they would show up at the center. Even going so far as to run after the man, shouting at him to never come back if he was going to continue behaving the way he was—worried his attitude was possibly the monsters uncomfortable in asking for help when they needed it—and showing in no uncertain terms your disdain for the current attitude most humans took towards the integration of monster kind.

 

‘ _ I just don’t like seeing that kinda stuff. You guys just want to live peacefully, yeah? I can understand that. We all do. Humans are cowards, honestly. Afraid of any type of huge change. A-Anyway! You two can just count on me if you need any help! I’ll try to do my best; though I’m not sure how much I can do…” _

 

It had been uphill from there, the three of you forming a sort of odd friendship. Which was fine by you; you had trouble making friends as it was, and these two definitely seemed like keepers. Lost in your thoughts as you were, you barely noticed when Sans stopped moving, the faint smell of food being cooked reaching your nose. You had entered the kitchen, only to see Papyrus standing in front of a microwave, glaring intently at the timer. He wasn’t wearing his usual battle body—the one you often saw him in when he was going about town—and was dressed in much more casual attire, including a cute apron that had the phrase ‘kiss the cook’ emblazoned on the front. He had replaced the words on the apron, crossing out the word ‘kiss’ and putting his own name underneath in his signature style. Though you wouldn’t mind following the apron’s suggestion either way...You feel your face redden at the suggestion, mentally chastising yourself for thinking about him in that way, only to notice the taller skeleton had been staring at you the entire time. It seemed as if he had been talking to you, going by the creased brow bone and frown on his skull.

 

“ARE YOU OK? YOU LOOK LIKE YOU’RE GETTING SICK…”

 

You heard him call out, making you jump as you felt his red eye lights scrutinize you, your face suddenly becoming very warm. You never were the best at hiding your thoughts; thankfully Papyrus was either too oblivious to your affection for him or too worried about the possibility of you being sick to come to any other conclusion. Gods, why was he so adorable and considerate? It only made hiding your feelings for him that much harder. 

 

_ Oh god, please don’t examine my soul... _ You mentally pleaded, understanding that monsters could look into the depths of a person’s heart and see their innermost feelings. It kind of came with the territory, being more knowledgeable than most humans out there about monsters because of your job. 

 

The shorter skeleton’s sockets narrowed at you, a sly grin on his skull as it felt like you had been doused by a pail of cold water. He didn’t even need to examine your soul to understand what was going on in your head; Sans was just that good at reading people. You attempt to nonchalantly deflect Papyrus’s worry, a fake grin plastered across your face as you turn to him, smoothing out the arm of your shirt in order to hide the blush on your face from him.

 

“H-huh? No, I don’t think I’m sick...Thanks for checking though, Pap. You’re such a gentleman; always looking out for me. It’s sweet. Adorable really…”

 

_ Shit.  _ You mentally curse, It had slipped out; you hadn’t meant to say it aloud. But now you had, and you felt the tension in the small room escalate slightly. You swear you could see the barest tint of orange around his cheekbones, his skeletal hand rubbing his skull somewhat abashedly.

 

“NYEHHEHE...OF COURSE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LOOK OUT FOR MY OTHER BEST HUMAN PAL! IT’S BEEN RAINING QUITE A BIT THESE PAST FEW DAYS; AND YOU DO GET SICK EASILY, [NAME]. I HOPE WE WON’T HAVE...A STORM.”

 

His affectionate tone only makes you blush harder, remembering a time when you had been sick and missed work. It was possibly a year or two ago—sometime in the spring. Sans had called you right away—Papyrus asking questions in the background—wanting to know why you hadn’t been at work that day. After all, you  _ never _ missed work; even when you had a small cold or a fever—not out of any obligation to your job, but to ensure the monsters had all their needs taken care of. You—and they—didn’t really trust anyone else there to do their job properly. That was how much they had come to rely on you over the past few years, even going so far as to recommend you to any newcomers in town. 

 

So the brothers had been understandably concerned when you weren’t at your usual post, giving them a half-asleep smile or wave like you usually did. You simply answered them as best you could over the phone, trying not to worry them too much, though your voice was hoarse and soft from the effect the sickness was having on your throat. The two could tell something was wrong with you right away, much to your embarrassment. Papyrus himself seemed especially concerned, going by the tone of his voice on the other end of the line. 

 

You just let out a small laugh, covering your mouth with your hand lest you appear rude. The two skeletons look at with raised brow bones, prompting you to explain.

 

“Ah, I just remembered...The time I had gotten sick, and the pair of you came to check up on me. It’s...a somewhat fond memory of mine, though I’m still embarrassed by it.”

 

“oh yeah...you were as white as bones when we got there. pap was worried sick, you know. and you just said you had a cold!”

 

You turn your head towards the younger of the two brothers, noticing how Papyrus was suddenly busy focusing on his ‘cooking’. You saw the slight tremble in his phalanges as he held the now finished bag of popcorn, which was most likely steaming hot, and he poured it into a bowl. 

 

“Oh, is there any place I can put this?”

 

You bashfully ask, feeling slightly self conscious for some reason, motioning to the backpack slung across your shoulder.

 

“yeah. just set it on the couch. no big deal. can’t miss the living room. take a seat while you’re at it; we’ll catch up in a sec.”

 

“Alright. Thanks you guys; I can’t wait for this, to be honest! Ahaha...I’ll go put this away now.”

 

After nodding excitedly to the two brothers, you carefully follow Sans directions before coming to a cozy little room. It was quaint; a small coffee table and three seater couch situated before a regular sized television. Small picture frames lined the walls, along with parts of the cabinet where the tv sat. You saw the two brothers of course; many of those types of pictures lined the space, though you noticed them with other monsters as well. Undyne and Alphys were the most prominent, though you did see Frisk in a few of the photos and also some people who you believed were the rumored King and once-Queen of the monsters. You had never seen them in person; being little more than a desk jockey at your job meant you were mostly exempt from dealing with the important types. You had to stop yourself from staring at each one, lest your curiosity get the better of you; you didn’t want to seem nosy. You focus your attention on the other decor in the room, noticing a small dog bed tucked into a corner of the room. Windows lined the opposite wall where the photos sat, the darkness of night giving nothing away.

 

You just walk over to the table, trying to focus on what you came here to actually do. You grin as you slowly unpack the contents of your bag, pulling out your ‘supplies’ for the evening. Various movies and bags of snacks—monster snacks of course, due to their properties of vanishing after the nutrients are absorbed—spill out onto the table, though you attempt to arrange them carefully enough so that the three of you can rifle through them if you all wanted. Hearing approaching footsteps, your heart quickens slightly as you get an impulse to show off. You spread your arms out, a triumphant look on your face as you try to pose heroically for the pair.

 

“Ta da!! Wasn’t sure what exactly to bring so I choose a bit of everything. Feel free to take your time looking through the stuff.”

 

The two look over your spread, Papyrus gently setting the bowl of popcorn and a couple of other things on the table. You do notice that he has taken off the apron, revealing the simple t-shirt underneath that covered much of his bones. He is looking at the dvds with suspicion, sockets narrowed as he picks up a box.

 

“AH. IS THIS THAT ‘ANIME’ STUFF UNDYNE KEEPS GOING ON ABOUT? I’VE NEVER REALLY CARED FOR IT, MYSELF.”

 

“Well...what have you seen? There’s many different genres and art styles; I’m picky about what I watch, so maybe you might enjoy my selection better? We don’t have to watch them though; I just brought them along as an idea. There are other things there, too!”

 

“hmmm. what about this one?”

 

You look at the volume Sans had chosen; one with a giant mech on the cover, still in its wrapping, with the usual background of stars in space. It was one you told yourself you were going to watch eventually; like all the anime you had collected over the years. You looked at it thoughtfully, before an excitable gasp made the two of you quickly turn your heads toward the noise.

 

Of course he would go for the one with the cool skeleton on the cover. 

 

A smirk lights up your face as you watch Papyrus’s eye lights burn with a heightened intensity as he examines the box. You feel a small poke at your rib cage, turning to see Sans also giving you a sly grin. They cool down quickly once he realizes the two of you are staring at him, cheekbones once again flushed orange in embarrassment.

 

“TCH. IT DIDN’T SEEM AS BORING AS THE OTHERS. CAN WE WATCH THIS ONE FIRST?”

 

“I’m fine with it. Sans?”

 

“sure bro. whatever you wanna do.”

 

The smaller skeleton walks over to his younger brother, who refuses to stare him in the sockets—the blush still coloring his skull—handing him the box. You just carefully take your place on the edge of the couch, an elbow crooked against the armrest, watching them intently and not wanting to disturb the two as they get things set up. Papyrus soon moves toward the couch, his head tilted downwards as he stares at you, a quizzical expression on his sockets.

 

“DO...DO YOU MIND MOVING OVER A LITTLE?”

 

“No, not at all! Just let me know if I’m in the way, or overstepping my bounds or anything…”

 

You simply scooch over on the couch, attempting to ignore the butterflies in your stomach as the tall skeleton occupies the seat you were once in.

 

You wait as Sans effortlessly puts the disc into the player, turning on the tv and hitting the play button on the remote before walking back to his seat and sitting down on the other side next to you. You had to admit, it was quite nice being sandwiched in between the two of them like this. For skeletons, they were warm and cuddly, unlike the rumors humans often spread of them being cold and hard. Well their bones were firm, but smooth and the feeling of them against your skin wasn’t  bothering you too much.

 

Soon enough the movie started, and the three of you became lost in its plot; despite the initial reservations Papyrus had regarding anime. You swore you could hear the calming tap of rain against the windows as the movie wore on, soon going to Sans’ choice of film after it was over. The three of you easily tore into the the snacks you brought and the popcorn the brothers had made. It was then, during the climax of the second movie, that the whole room was plunged into darkness as a loud clap of thunder sounded off quite close to the house. Your panicked gasp is cut off as a much louder squeal erupts from your right.

 

**“** **_NYEH!?”_ **

 

“aw damn. it must have tripped the power. lemme go and check if everything’s ok.”

 

You hear a voice, much more calm than the other, mutter exasperatedly on your left. The couch shifts as you feel weight on it shuffle, Sans eye lights clearly visible in the dark room as he looks around. You start to move from your own seat on the couch, ready to try and help.

 

“You need any help Sans?”

 

“nah. it’s fine.”

 

You feel his hand gently wrap around your arm, tugging you towards him. You can barely make out his blue lights in the darkness, two small pinpricks of light that focus on you. 

 

“keep the big guy company for me, woulda? pap ain’t the best with storms, as you’ve probably noticed.”

 

You nod, despite the sweat forming on your palm and heart pounding against your chest as you hear Papyrus let out another small scream as thunder erupted outside. You felt really bad for the poor guy; you didn’t like storms too much either. Yet, going by the fact that his sockets were now bulging out, something similar to human eyes appearing in them, you could only assume he had it much worse. You understood his sockets only did that when he was very distressed or surprised, having seen it once before by sheer chance.

 

“Sure...No problem.”

 

You answer, settling back in your seat as you watch the blue lights that were Sans eyes disappear. His soft footsteps recede after a few moments, a door closing somewhere in the distance, making you turn your attention to the shaking figure next to you. He was clearly distraught, trembling in his seat as small whimpers escaped his skull every so often, and you felt a sharp pain in your chest as you observed him. You wanted to try and help him, to comfort him when he was so obviously in need of it. Taking a deep breath, you slowly and carefully place your hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Hey, it’s going to be fine. If...if you need someone to—I’m right here, is what I’m saying. Don’t feel bad for relying on me, ok? I’m not gonna make fun of you— **_Aaaiiee!_ ** ”

 

“ **NYOOOH-OHH!”**

 

As if to mock you, a particularly loud peal of thunder sounds outside, a feminine shriek coming out of your mouth. You hear him let out a similar noise, his bones rattling against one another. You instinctively squeeze your eyes shut, the hand that was on his shoulder suddenly coiling around the small of his back. Finding yourself tugged forward—his long arms carefully dragging you into his bony lap—you can feel your face laying atop his collarbone, his head nuzzling against your hair. You just stay that way for a few moments—trying to keep your breathing steady, feeling his own chest move erratically before calming down as you carefully stroke the back of his rib cage through his shirt. You honestly had been enjoying the tight, warm hug, before you come to your sense and tilt your head to stare towards him, a blush spreading across your cheeks as you soon understand what happened. 

 

“Uh...oh!...I-I’m Sorry!”

 

He doesn’t let go, his body moving as he continues to press you closer to him, and you feel his skull shift slightly so that the red lights of his eyes are turned your way. You feel something in your chest seize up, the lights of his eyes particularly brighter than they were usually.

 

“N-NO...I...SHOULD APOLOGIZE. THE THUNDER...STARTLED ME. C-CAN WE JUST...STAY LIKE THIS FOR A WHILE? HOLDING YOU...MAKES ME FEEL MORE COMFORTABLE. IF THAT’S OK WITH YOU, OF COURSE?”

 

“Oh...No, that’s fine Pap. Honestly...I kind of enjoy this too. I feel safer...with you here.”

 

“...”

 

He doesn’t respond right away, simply cradling you in his arms, though they are trembling as they hold you. Another clap of thunder sounds out in the distance, making yet another cry of fear come out of both your mouths. Your grip on the back of his shirt tightens, and you can partially feel the individual ribs underneath as your fingers curl against them. Papyrus doesn’t protest, and you feel his bones against your clothed skin—strong and firm despite the fact that they were shaking from fear. You try to think of something to say, muttering the next words under your breath, anything to break the awkward silence.

 

“Well...Since we’re alone now...I might as well try.”

 

You take a deep breath, steadying your nerves as you carefully begin to speak. 

 

“Papyrus...I...think you’re a pretty cool guy. You support everyone, give them your best encouragement. Your taste in puzzles is pretty good—and hanging out with you is never boring! Every time we hang out...I always find new things to enjoy with you. Sans, too, of course! But...Spending time with you is different…What I’m getting at is...I...I’m in love with you.”

 

He’s silent for a few moments, eye lights now gone, leaving only pitch darkness in their wake. You wonder if you said the wrong thing; maybe this wasn’t the place or time to confess?  _ I screwed up, didn’t I? I knew it, he can’t possibly... _ You feel your heart seize as the reddish-orange glow returns to his sockets, glaring at you intensely and making you feel vulnerable.

 

“YOU AREN’T THE FIRST HUMAN TO CONFESS THEIR ATTRACTION TO ME. FRISK ALSO TRIED; THOUGH I TURNED THEM DOWN. THE SMALL HUMAN WAS SMITTEN WITH ME! WHO COULD BLAME THEM FOR HAVING A CRUSH ON ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AFTER ALL!?”

 

You can practically feel the smile on his skull, his phalanges no longer trembling as they held you, and you think you can make out the tiniest hint of a blush in his cheekbones in the darkness.

 

“I HAD TO TURN THEM DOWN, MUCH TO THEIR DISAPPOINTMENT. THE FEELINGS WEREN’T MUTUAL. I TRIED TO LIKE THEM BACK, HONEST! I EVEN TOOK THEM ON A DATE, TOO. BUT...NOTHING HAPPENED; THERE WAS NO SUDDEN REALIZATION THAT I FELT THE SAME WAY.”

 

You feel his arms move away from your back then, to rest on top of your shoulders for a moment before going back to his sides, firmly facing you towards him so that your nose was almost touching his.

 

“YOU, HOWEVER…”

 

You wouldn’t be surprised if his skull had started to turn completely orange the way it did when he became embarrassed—his adorable way of blushing. The thought brings a smile to your lips, your fingers carefully slipping around his much longer digits. They’re a bit rough, various bits poking your skin as you adjust your fingers to interlock with his—seeing as they  _ are  _ bone—but they feel smooth texturally and it’s comforting to you how gentle he is despite their pointy edges. Papyrus continues speaking then, making you refocus your attention on his voice.

 

“I...JUST REALIZED IT ONE DAY. SOMETHING HAD CHANGED. I STARTED GETTING NERVOUS AROUND YOU. MY HEART BEATS FASTER WHEN I SEE YOU, AND SOMETHING IN MY SOUL STIRS EVERY TIME YOU LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE BRIGHT EYES, TOUCH ME WITH YOUR SOFT, SMOOTH HANDS. I’VE FALLEN FOR YOU. HARD.”

 

“I LOVE YOU, [NAME]...”

 

He doesn’t let go, even giving your hands a small squeeze, which you take as a confirmation that it was ok. The two of you simply lay against the couch in silence for a few moments, one of his hands untangling from yours to run his phalanges through your hair. Part of you was still unable to believe what he had just said, your face reddening as your cheeks blush furiously, only able to listen to the sound of the rain pattering against the windows. It’s odd; you can feel his chest move up and down as if he is breathing, somewhat erratically too—and that worries you. Was he ok?

 

“Papyrus...A-are you sure? You don’t ha—“

 

One of his finger presses against your mouth then, silencing you. His jaw cracks open as he speaks, voice much quieter than it usually was.

 

“YOU DIDN’T COERCE ME INTO ANYTHING. I...HAD BEEN THINKING OF CONFESSING TO YOU FOR A WHILE NOW. I JUST...WASN’T SURE HOW. ACTUALLY, I’M GLAD YOU DID IT FiRST, NYEHEHE…”

 

“Oh...Huh…”

 

You just shift on top of him, your heart beating rapidly as you think of what you want to say. You wonder if he can feel it pounding against his rib cage, and the thought makes you a little self conscious. Ignoring the heat coming to your face, you simply stare at his skull, one of your hands moving up to stroke the side of his face, meeting his blazing eye lights with an intensity that surprises the both of you.

 

“Uhh...D-do you mind...If I...k-kiss you?”

 

You feel him stiffen against you, your own body acutely aware of the feel of his bones against you. His legs had entwined with yours somewhat clumsily during this time, the space between your bodies almost nonexistent as you pushed yourself gently away from him. You didn’t want to pressure him, or force him into something he wasn’t comfortable with. Going by the way his hand latched onto your arm however—stopping your movement and pulling you towards him—Papyrus seemed to want it as much as you did. Your lips gently touch his skull, not wanting to be too forceful—ghosting against the ridges of his teeth. A noise escapes him then, air flowing through the spaces in his teeth, as you feel the bony hand on the back of your head push you flush against him. A heat starts to build up at your stomach then, exacerbated by the feeling of his pelvic bone rubbing against your crotch as you continue to press your lips against his skull, lining it with small, passionate kisses along his jawbone.

 

You feel your stomach sink as you notice the lights flicker on and off for a few moments, before finally coming back on. Well, that was good, but it was still thundering outside. At least you were still nestled in his long arms, your own gently cradling him and enveloping him in your own warmth. It was nice; but the lights coming on probably meant that Sans would probably be coming back in a few moments! A gasp of surprise erupts out of both of your mouths, panic flooding through you as you imagine Sans walking in on this. It would be mortifying; and the thought only makes you panic more as you attempt to extricate yourself from his grip, the tall skeleton seemingly coming to the same conclusion as he attempted to do the same. 

 

It doesn’t work as well as you had hoped—due to your complicated positioning on the couch—and as you hear the sound of a door closing shut, it only causes the two of you to panic further. You feel your body shift as the couch disappears out from under you, Papyrus letting out a small shriek of surprise as he also crashes onto the floor on top of you, a tangle of limbs and bones that was somehow more compromising than how you had been before. 

 

“was i interrupting something?”

 

A pair of pink slippers come into view then, Sans round skull soon following, his sockets narrowed at you as the blue lights that were his eyes scan over your tangled bodies. 

 

“N-NO!”

 

“No!”

 

You both cry out, staring at Papyrus’ skull almost instinctively and noticing the prominent blush on his cheekbones. Heck, it seemed to have extended to his whole skull now, coloring him a bright orange. The smaller skeleton lets out a chuckle then, before offering you a hand which you hesitantly took.

 

“i was just joshing ya. no need to get so rattled.”

 

Was he? You weren’t really sure; but something in his tone made you think he wasn’t joking. You just avoid looking at either of them; your face still burning hot with embarrassment and shame, pretending to cough into your sleeve.  _ Maybe I should go now? It’s getting late; and I think it’ll only be more awkward from here on if I stay... _ You reason, inhaling sharply through your nose to calm yourself. You turn to the two brothers, rubbing the back of your neck with your hand as you attempted to speak.

 

“W-well...I think it’s maybe time for me to head home…?”

 

It had come out more like a question than you had intended, your voice cracking a bit as you avoided looking the younger brother in the sockets, not wanting to see the expression his red eye lights would make. You weren’t sure if you could handle it; not after what just happened. It would be best to go home, and maybe think on what had happened between the pair of you. Doubtless Papyrus also needed time to sort out his own feelings. 

 

“R-REALLY? IT’S PITCH DARK OUT. NOT TO MENTION THE STORM IS STILL RAGING. IT’S NOT SAFE, ESPECIALLY FOR A LADY SUCH AS YOURSELF. WE HAVE A GUEST BEDROOM; YOU CAN USE IT—RIGHT, BROTHER?”

 

The taller skeleton turns to his older brother—who simply nods at him before turning back to you, a wide grin on his skull.

 

“of course. we couldn’t leave you out to dry like this. besides, our movie night was kind of ruined, seeing as we have to use the backup generator for now. i’d like to save it for essentials only.”

 

“No, I-I couldn’t do th—“

 

You shake your head, waving your arms wildly about you as a form of protest. You didn’t want to intrude on the two brothers, even more so considering what had happened tonight. It would be awkward, and you could simply walk home; you wondered if the buses were still running this late. A bony hand nearly pokes your nose as it points accusingly at you, Sans blue orbs narrowing as he looks at you.

 

“nope. i’m not hearing it. you’re not gonna sway me with that weak argument. come on, pap can show you to your room. i’ll take care of stuff here. make sure everything’s all set.”

 

“I-i...uhm...thank you…”

 

Papyrus simply nods, his red orbs not looking directly into yours as you hear him shuffle closer to you. You feel his hand wrap around yours hesitantly, quite differently from before when you were on the couch. It’s warm, and you let him lead you across a couple other rooms and a hallway before coming to the specified door. Neither of you say anything, your nerves too frazzled to attempt any form of conversation. 

 

“B-BROTHER WILL HAVE YOUR STUFF SOON...PROBABLY. JUST...LET US KNOW IF YOU NEED ANYTHING!”

 

You nod as he opens the door and clicks the light on, guiding you into the plain bedroom with a weak grin. 

 

“Yeah, sure...Thanks—both of you. You didn’t have to do this…”

 

“OH, IT’S NOTHING, REALLY. YOU ARE ONE OF OUR BEST HUMAN FRIENDS AFTER ALL! I SHOULD GO HELP BIG BROTHER. GOOD NIGHT, [NAME].”

 

“G-good night, Papyrus…”

 

He leaves the room then, closing the door behind him with a freak probably to let you have some time to yourself. You needed it; your mind a confusing haze of emotions and thoughts. Thankfully it wasn’t too long before Sans brought your stuff by, wishing you goodnight with a lame pun and a sly grin on his skull. You quickly change and attempt to settle into bed, your chest aching as you thought of the two skeleton brothers. You value your friendship with them, and were glad you had taken that job when you did. You wouldn’t have met them otherwise; found some amazing friends that possibly could become something more. At least part of you hoped so, as your eyes slowly drifted off to sleep...

  
  



End file.
